


Stay With Me: Sebastian x Reader

by HUsoldier77



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUsoldier77/pseuds/HUsoldier77
Summary: A prequel to my one-shot of the same name.





	Stay With Me: Sebastian x Reader

"(Y-Y/N)!"

"(Y/N)! Wake up!"

Whose voices are these? They sound so familiar.

Slowly opening my eyes, I roll over to face the owners. Anthea and Seppo look down at me, smiles adorning their adorable faces.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS!" They shouted, full of vigor.

"Good morning you two, thank you for the birthday wishes." I smile, embracing my younger siblings.

"I k-know it i-isn't m-m-much sis, b-but this is all w-we could afford to g-get you for your b-b-birthday..." Seppo stuttered, his sapphire eyes boring into mine.

"Sep, Thea, you two didn't have to get me anything! How much money did you two spend?" I demanded.

"Relax, (Y/N). You know I wouldn't let them go too overboard. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Besides! You're only 16 once! We should celebrate!"

I looked over to see my mother standing in the doorway, her signature smile on her pale face.

"Here sis!" Anthea exclaimed, holding a white box out for me to grab.

I hesitantly reached out, and took the box from her small hands.

I'm thankful. Thankful for the gift. Thankful for my family. For the time I get to spend with them.

I love them.

I love them so much..

I loved them...

I loved them so much....

 

 

 

"MOM?!" I scream. As my body lurches backwards, my head colliding with something hard. Slowly, I look around and realize I'm not home.

Where the fuck am I?

As the reality set in, I clutched my brooch and began to weep. That was it. All I had left of my family.

Why did it have to end up like this?

I'm alone.

I lowered my head and stifled a bitter laugh.

"Well I guess I'm not totally alone anymore, am I little one?" I sigh, resting a weak hand on my ever growing stomach.

"I guess it's time to go look for some work, I've got to feed us somehow..." I say to no one in particular.

Rising from my dirty blankets, I slowly made my way out of the alleyway. Whether I liked it or not, that alleyway had become my home. It wasn't much, but it was mine. And it was a hell of a lot better than sleeping in the middle of the streets.

My focus immediately shifts to finding work. I was thinking maybe the old woman at the orphanage might need some help. What was her name? Collins maybe? The poor old thing could probably use a hand with the little hooligans she's been taking care of, and she seems like a nice enough woman. I decide it's worth a shot, and head towards the old orphanage.

When I arrive, Mrs. Collins is already sitting in a rocking chair, her feeble hands resting atop a wooden cane. As I step up on the porch, she turns in my direction, her emerald eyes seem to look right through me.

  
"Um.. Excuse me Mrs. Collins.. I was wondering if-"

"Don't call me Mrs. Collins dear, call me Agnes." She smiled, her hard eyes softening as she looked at me.

"Okay Agnes, I was wondering if you needed any help today keeping track of the children." I confidently stated, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Not looking like that lass, lets get you washed up first." Her thick Irish accent was almost as mesmerizing as her eyes.

 

 

 

Not long after my bath, and breakfast (praise god), I started my work. My role was to cook for the children, and clean up after them. Agnes didn't want to overload my pregnant ass with too much. (Again, praise god). She also must have known I really needed all the help I could get, seeing as she already has a few folks that help her out full time.

As I was gathering the items I needed to prepare lunch, I heard someone else shuffle into the kitchen.

"So lass, I don't think I ever caught your name?" Agnes smiled.

"My name is (Y/N).(Y/N) Hadden ma'am."

"Awh get outta here with that ma'am crap miss (Y/N). Ol' Agnes dun't care for that. You ain't gotta be so formal 'round here." A gruff voice sounded from behind me.

I spun around to find a tall, dark haired man winking at me. Not long after, a beautiful red haired woman walked in behind him, and smacked the back of his head.

"You ought to watch that tongue Ollie, you'll get yourself in some trouble." She coolly stated, squinting her dark eyes at him. "Sorry about Ollie, I guess he was raised without any manners. I'm Haline, but Haley is fine." She continued.

I barely had time to nod before Ollie decided to retaliate.

"'EY MISSY I WASN'T THE ONE RAISED IN A BARN--OWW!! What was that for Agnes?!" Ollie exclaimed, rubbing the knot coming up on his head.

"Ollie if you don't hush, I'm gonna get you again lad, get back to work!" Agnes threatened, waving her cane at him.

"Well now that we've gotten that taken care of, it's a pleasure, (Y/N). You know, you seemed to be in rough shape when you got here. Where have you been staying dear?" Agnes questioned, her thin eyebrows raised slightly.

"Oh you know, here and there. I don't have anywhere to really stay at the moment..." I murmured, suddenly ashamed of the situation that I was in.

"Well, if you'd like, you can stay here. I won't be able to send a pregnant young girl back out into the streets and still be able to sleep at night. You'd have to pull your own weight, and work. But, you'll have a roof over your head, and food in your belly." She offered.

I felt fear. Fear of the unknown. I was fearful of trusting anyone again. This wasn't like anything I've experienced since I moved to London.

This was kindness.

"I would love to stay here and work, thank you so much Agnes."

"Well, welcome to the family, lass."

I decided I wouldn't let my fear consume me any longer.

I would take this leap.

A leap into my new beginning.


End file.
